G guardian
]] "G guardian" (Gガーディアン Jī-Gādian) is a keyword exclusive to G units, and introduced in Fighters Collection 2016. Due to these new G units, the limit size of the G zone was increased from 8 to 16 cards upon the release of Fighters Collection 2016. The ability is indicated by a green shield icon with "G-Guardian" written next to it: . Characteristics G units with the "G guardian" ability have the following special characteristics: *They have a green-colored card frame with gold lines. *They have an original shield of 15000 and a more elaborate shield box, representing their defensive nature. *They are grade 4 units. However, they do not have any Skill icons like "Triple Drive". *They do not have any printed power nor critical. Instead, they have a large "G-GUARDIAN" label where those stats would normally be printed. How It Works :For more information about the Guard Step, see here. "G guardian" is a continuous ability which, once it is active, allows you to call a face down G unit from your G zone to your guardian circle during an opponent's attack. It is done in the following form: *During the guard step of your opponent's turn, if both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard and there are three or fewer face up G guardians in your G zone, you may choose a card with "HEAL" (a heal trigger unit) from your hand, and discard it. *After paying the cost, choose a face-down G guardian from your G zone. The G zone is located in front of the damage zone, on the left of the field. It can hold up to 16 cards during deck construction, with a maximum of 4 cards with the same printed card name, just like the main deck. *Call the chosen G guardian to (GC) in face-up Rest state. Choose one of your units that is being attacked, and the G guardian will guard that unit. *After the above process, all "when placed on" abilities are activated at the same time, and you choose the order in which to resolve them (paying any required costs). Details *You must complete the call of a G guardian, and fully resolve any effects that result from this call, before calling or intercepting with any new guardians. *While you have four or more face up G guardians in your G zone, you cannot call any more G guardians. However, this does not limit the number of G guardians you may call during a battle or the number of G guardians you may put in your G deck during deck construction. *You may call any number of G guardians during a battle. This is in addition to calling or intercepting with as many guardians as you want. *At the end of a battle, all G guardians called during the battle are put into your G zone face up instead of the drop zone. *If a G guardian would be put/placed anywhere other than (GC) or the G zone due to any method, it is never put there as a result, but must be returned face up to its owner's G zone instead. *'G guardians on (GC) do not count for Generation Break' (because the condition for Generation Break is "face up G units in the G zone and on (VC)"). If you call one or more G guardians while there are no face up cards in your G zone, your Generation Break abilities do not become active until your G guardians return to the G zone. *"G guardian" does not count as a normal call, as it is an ability; therefore, it can be used even if your opponent uses an effect that restricts which cards you can guard with from your hand. Background A New "Stride" System (April 4, 2016) After analysing and improving the mechanisms of "Stride" occurred in many places of "Stride", a new magic system has been developed such that one can utilize that power momentarily as long as he or she possesses a certain level of mana and aptitude to use the system. The system, which can also be called "simplified Stride", is locked so that it cannot be used when the caster possesses the intention to attack, so as to prevent usage in malicious invasions and crimes. The summoner and the summoned beings need to mentally synchronize, with "the will to overcome dangers and challenges". Because the intention to persevere and survive is the key of synchronization, the synchronization ends at the moment of wielding the intention to attack. By the way, the system is now spread to all nations by the messengers of "Gear Chronicle". List of Cards with G Guardian Angel Feather *Black Seraph, Eleleth *Holy Seraph, Oriphiel *Holy Seraph, Parashel *Holy Seraph, Suriel Aqua Force *Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon *Blue Wave Armor General, Galfilia *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Flotia *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Ihoannes Bermuda Triangle *Blessed Sparkle, Sandy *Chouchou, Palffy *Chouchou Engage Lead, Platy *Chouchou Cradle Lullaby, Milena *Hand in Hand, Leona *Highest Society, Citron *Luxury Wave, Elly *Sailor's Medley, Nasha Cray Elemental *Air Element, Ractome *Dark Element, Dizmel *Light Element, Agleam *Metal Element, Scryew *Mixed Element, Colburn Dark Irregulars *Accumulated Attachment, Druj Nasu *Cryptid Gnaw Liege, Sabnac *False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat *Medical Studies of Extinction, Vincent *Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain Dimension Police *Enigman Patriot *Gallant Incarnation, G-O-Five *Great Galactic Beast, Zeal *Oceanic Conversion, Atlantis Dolphin *Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou Gear Chronicle *Highbrow Steam, Arlim *Highbrow Steam, Raphanna *Interdimensional Beast, Pandora Chimera *Interdimensional Dragon, Heteroround Dragon *Pulsar Saver, Ilishu *Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru *Time Maiden of Eternity, Uluru Genesis *Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris *Goddess of Twill, Tagwoot *Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki *Ultimate Regalia of Affection, Eir *Witch Queen of Accomplishment, Laurier Gold Paladin *Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare *Sacred Heaven Prayer Master, Reia *True Liberator of Healing, Ellise Granblue *Diabolist of Solicitation, Negronora *Diabolist of Tombs, Negromode *Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon *Great Witch Doctor of Banquets, Negrolily Great Nature *Cymbal Monkey *Head of the Bastion, Ardillo *Immortality Professor, Kundalini *Immortality Professor, Sankalpa *Omniscience Dragon, Al-mi'raj *Sheltered Heiress, Spangled Kagero *Divine Dragon Knight, Abd Salam *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asyl Orb Dragon *Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Advance Guard Dragon *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Defeat Flare Dragon Link Joker *Blaming Deletor, Ibiores *Darkness that Lights Up Demise, Lacus Carina *Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell *Genesis Beast, Destiny Guardian *Genesis Machine Deity, Desthergen *Light that Seals the Tear, Lady Healer *Large Wheel of the Cosmos, Cosmo Wreath Megacolony *Dream Mutant Deity, Scarabgas *Feather Wall Mutant Deity, Morphosian *Mutant Deity Fortification, Grysfort *Seven Stars Mutant Deity, Relish Lady Murakumo *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hougen Wing *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shirahagino *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shishiyuzuki Narukami *Lightning King Spirit Emperor, Vritra *Mystic Wisdom Creation, Brahma *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon Neo Nectar *Bond Protector Musketeer, Antero *Flower Princess of Autumn Scenery, Verna *Flower Princess of Cherry, Kosterina *Passiflora Flower Princess, Marleena *Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon *Sacred Tree Dragon, Rainbow Cycle Dragon Nova Grappler *Meteokaiser, Dogantitan *Meteokaiser, Gundreed *Meteokaiser, Unior *Righteous Superhuman, Blue Prison Nubatama *Demon Stealth Beast of Tyranny, Mousu *Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime *Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gandokurakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gehourakan *Secret Message Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi Oracle Think Tank *Excite Battle Sister, Bavarois *Persevering One, Lozenge Magus Apex *Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu *Sunrise-on-high Godhawk, Ichibyoshi Pale Moon *Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival *Doting Harlequin, Maja *Jester Demonic Dragon, Wandering Dragon *Kinesis Megatrick, Coulthard Royal Paladin *Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine *Great Flash, Iseult *Holy Beast, Divine Maskkgal *Holy Dragon, Defendhold Dragon *Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon *Little Great Sage, Marron *Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius Shadow Paladin *Dark Dragon, Darkveil Dragon *Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon *Dark Knight, Ludvik *Dragwiser, Bronach *Witch Queen of Iniquity, Jeliddo Spike Brothers *Durable Barrier, Hecaton Gyace *Excellent Cheer Leader, Aery *Juggernaut Maximum Maximum *King of Interference, Terrible Linus Tachikaze *Barrage Giant Cannon, Bullish Primer *Cliff Authority Retainer, Blockade Ganga *Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx The Mask Collection *Bee Mask SD *White Mage, Albino Crow Mask Touken Ranbu *Akashi Kuniyuki -Hanamaru- *Iwatooshi -Hanamaru- *Juzumaru Tsunetsugu *Kousetsu Samonji Toku Heal Supporters Fighters Collection 2017 introduces heal triggers whose ability activates upon being discarded for the cost of calling a specific G guardian. G Booster Set 13: Ultimate Stride later introduced heal triggers with the ability to, upon being discarded for the cost of calling a G guardian, bind themselves and another heal from the drop zone to Counter Charge (1) or Soul Charge (1). List of Support Cards Bermuda Triangle *Attractive Glow, Sandy List of Anti-Support Cards Oracle Think Tank *Still Water Festival Deity, Ichikishima Shadow Paladin *Supremacy True Dragon, Claret Sword Helheim External Links *FAQ (English) *FAQ (Japanese)